


Tomb Painter

by Gilli_ann



Series: Pornathon challenge fics 2014 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Summer Pornathon 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egyptian paintings were always brilliant, both in theme and in colour, but the paintings Master Merlin created for Prince Arthor were nevertheless in a class of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomb Painter

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for Challenge 3 - _"Trades and Professions"_**

**Tomb Painter**

 

The chariot thundered up the valley towards the tomb. 

Arthor nearly let out an exuberant whoop, but remembered his dignity and held back. He was a prince of Egypt, after all.

His master painter's perfunctory bow fell short of showing appropriate respect. 

“Welcome, my lord. What brings you back... so soon?” 

Arthor frowned. It was not for subordinates to question his actions. But then again, young master Merlin - named for the falcon god - was in a class of his own, so highly skilled and immensely talented that Pharaoh's kin vied for his services. 

Arthor raised his chin. “I want to inspect the new murals.”

His eyes needed time to adjust. All he could see in the dim torch-light inside were Merlin's white linen skirt and his unusually pale skin. 

Vision soon regained, Arthor paused to admire the cavernous entry-hall's grand paintings of himself and Gwen-Ifer making offerings to the gods and hosting a sumptuous banquet. Although the two of them had long been estranged, it was required that husband and wife appear together in the traditional murals, and these had a freshness of colour and expression that testified to Merlin's nearly magical hand in their making.

Suddenly he realized that Merlin stood to the side, studying _him_. Flustered, Arthor adjusted his bejewelled collar. “We're wasting time!”

Merlin's lovely kohl-rimmed eyes seemed to be laughing. “Indeed.”

While other tomb murals were dictated by strict tradition, the innermost chamber's paintings were always chosen freely; - joyful events, heroic deeds, happy times to be relived forever.

Merlin entered first and hoisted the oil lamp aloft. “No painter but me is allowed in here,” he said.

Depictions of sensual pleasure covered the walls. Nude dancers were clapping their hands and shaking rattles as they merrily surrounded a broad-shouldered man on his knees, sucking the cock of the pale-skinned man next to him. In a lotus-filled garden a man on all fours was about to be penetrated from behind. Scene after scene had been painted in unashamed celebration of carnal delights, and every one focused on the same two men. 

Arthor recoiled.“What in Anubis' name is the meaning of this?”

“My lord is not familiar with the subject matter?”

“You forget both your own place and my station! 

Merlin's eyes glittered. “I apologize for the inadequacy of my artworks, _my lord_. I did not intend to create any doubt about our positions.”

He stepped forward. Their bare chests nearly touched. Arthor found it impossible to move. 

With a fluid movement Merlin loosened the belt of his skirt. The garment dropped to the ground. 

Arthor's eyes flashed to the painting of the man on his knees, sucking another's cock. He groaned. Right in front of him Merlin's exposed member was growing temptingly hard, its head already glistening in the lamplight. 

Arthor never knew how he wound up on his knees, but there he was, his eager hands pulling Merlin close, his mouth opening wide. 

He wanted too much, too soon, and nearly choked. 

Merlin laughed breathlessly above him, placing his slender hands on Arthor's temples and directing his efforts. “Gently, gently. Suck it slowly, now use your tongue... going deeper, oh yes, like that... just like that!”

As he hungrily accepted as much as he could possibly take, Arthor was nearly undone by Merlin's unashamed noises of pleasure, his whimpers and moans.

“Look to yourself,” Merlin gasped, still guiding the prince and pumping into his mouth. 

Arthor took his own erection in hand. Intense climax tore through him almost at once. His blood roared in his ears. Brilliant colours swirled dizzyingly around him.

Merlin withdrew. “Your hand!” His breath hitched, and his cock pulsed into Arthor's slick grip. 

The painted jubilation surrounding them was entirely justified.

Their seed had mingled into a pungent, sticky mess. Arthor sheepishly held his hand out. “Uh, what should I do with... “

“Mix it into the paint?” Merlin suggested. 

He laughed at Arthor's expression. “Cloth and oils for removing stains are necessities here. You should know, given the many times you've visited to oversee me… my work.” 

Arthor grinned. 

“I'm having a new palace constructed on my private estate. I need a master painter to take charge of its decorations. Would you be interested?

Merlin tilted his head. “That depends. Will I be given full artistic freedom?” 

“Indeed you will,” Arthor confirmed. “As long as you personally model every pose.”


End file.
